The Mark of Athena
by DontCrossTheFox
Summary: Sequel to The Son of Neptune, the heroes of the gods must unite, some Greek, some Roman, and fight for the same cause for the safety of the human civlization and more importantly the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey New readers, decided to leave the Sonic the Hedgehog scene and start a new story about one of my favorite series.**

**This takes place immediately after The Son of Neptune, and I intend to make a nice long story fro you guys.**

**The first chapter is a bit short but they will get longer.**

**I do not own The Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does...**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

The floor creaked slightly under her feet. She had been standing in the same spot for what seemed like forever and the creak had gotten repetitive. She was nervous, that was obvious by how she fiddled with her hair braiding and unbraiding one piece over and over.

She had reason to be nervous, she had waited eight months to finally see her missing boy friend, but it had seemed like a year or more to her.

The fact she was on a ship was a sick reminder of her missing partner. Percy. the name cam out as a gasp, a fleeting reminder of a past time, a time, that would soon come again, or so she hoped.

Many things had been eating her up inside, she had learned from Jason that he may have had a love interest at the Roman Camp and now that he had Piper, there may be a conflict. She hoped this wasn't the case with Percy. This was all she could think about and she had run scenarios of the situation of walking up to Percy to see his arm around another girl, she had shed many tears over thoughts like that.

She decided that it wasn't the time to think about such thoughts and finally moved from her spot walking the length of the ship to talk to the captain, or whatever he was calling himself these days. From the distance across the ship she looked like a child but as she got closer she could make out his elfish features.

Leo was dressed in a Bronze chest plate and wore baggy jeans. He always wore his tool belt that Annabeth knew could fit a lot more than the eye detected. He had built the ship in a insane amount of time and she knew the hyperactive boy who couldn't sit still was more than a match for her intelligence.

"Well, well, look who finally decided to move!," he said.

"Hey yourself Leo...", she said back, no in the mood for banter.

"Got the butterflies there?", he asked, seeing right through her.

"Of course, i haven't seen him for months!", she mumbled.

"I would be to, but I try to put that into my work," he said.

She looked up in surprise, he had matured a lot in the last few months and she was still caught off guards by his sense of wisdom.

"That and i drink a ton of coffee.", he joked.

There was the old Leo, and she thought he was joking until he held up a large mug of the drink and chugged for a few seconds. She decided that maybe he wasn't as mature as she thought.

"How close are we to camp?," She asked changing the subject before he offered her some.

"We, will be there by tomorrow morning.", he said after glancing at a map.

"I'm gonna hit the sack, see you tomorrow.", she said as she walked away.

She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight the pressure and anxiety that came with tomorrow were to much for sleep, but she tried anyway.

Her last thought before drifting into a restless drowse was, finally...

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short, but the next chapter will be much longer.<strong>

**Was Leo to crazy, or to normal**

**TELL ME**

**Review with what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait, been working on my Sonic the Hedgehog stories, but i thought up a good chapter for this one.**

**This chapter will be about everyone's favorite nut...Leo!**

**I do not own any characters form the Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does!1**

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

He woke to a patting on his back, a light touch and a soothing voice, he wanted to stay asleep but something kept drawing him back, a voice, and a patting on his back.

He sat up suddenly realizing he had fallen asleep on the steering wheel of the ship. A girl with uneven hair and braids stood above him, humor in her multicolored eyes.

"What's wrong Piper?", He asked.

"Leo you gotta wake up, we'll be at Camp Jupiter in twenty minutes.", she said.

"Five more minutes ma...", he said humorously.

Piper walked away rolling her eyes, probably going to reassure Jason about the Roman Camp. To be honest Leo needed some reassurance. He had built this ship from scratch and the idea of it being blasted from the sky didn't play well with him.

He thought again about the romans. The Greeks had welcomed him with open arms despite his past life and made him a part of their strange family. Would the Romans judge him and alienate him. Jason was a Roman and his best friend but he himself said that they weren't the kindest of people. The last thing he wanted was to be hated.

He returned to his place at the helm and cleared his mind of bad thoughts, enjoying the steering on the ship and how it responded to the lightest touch.

He enjoyed a fit of laughter as Jason came up stairs from his bed in the hull. Probably also woken up by Piper. He staggered out of the staircase his golden hair reflecting the sunlight and stumbled over to Leo.

"How long until we get there?", he asked.

"Ten minutes.", leo replied, "You ready for this?"

"I have been for eight months...", he replied.

Piper hopped up from the staircase and made her way over to them, taking her place at Jason's right, Leo at Jason's left.

"Then you want to make a good impression, go take a shower, you stink.", the girl said.

As if to rub it in more Leo began to gag getting fits of laughter from Piper and Leo that drove Jason downstairs into the bathing area.

* * *

><p>Leo watched the horizon anticipating the sight of the camp. Jason said it was much bigger but Leo had some doubt. They had assembled all the Greek company on the deck of the ship. There was him, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, who made up the prophesy of seven, and then a company of five archers of Apollo and five warriors of Ares. Of those ten fighters the leaders were Clarisse and Will Solace, they were leaders of their cabins warriors.<p>

Leo had to grin at all the greeks, they did look like a odd bunch. Some wore orange shirts while some were dressed in full Greek bronze armor, as if expecting trouble from the Romans. Which Leo had to agree with, and that was why he had clothed himself in jeans and a bronze breastplate. A always his tool belt was at his waist.

He heard a gasp come from the front of the ship, from Annabeth, as he looked up he beheld the Roman Camp. It was massive, a city compared the Camp Half-Blood. It took up the entire valley it was in and included what looked like a town and many coliseums. The sun shinned brightly off the marble and Leo stared in wonder. However the landscape was scared, as if it had been the sight of a recent battle.

He spotted a group of warriors staring at them and pointing and he had to laugh, he did have one heck of a ship. he spotted a open area in the center of two spectacular buildings, and steered the ship in that direction. The Romans as if seeing where he was going circled the area and waited intently. Leo could see Annabeth starring over the side, as if looking for someone.

Leo pressed a button on a control panel next to the steering wheel and he heard the ship sprout three "legs", one in the front and two in the back, a landing gear. The next part would take some skill, if he hit a building he knew the Romans would be angry.

He spun the ship in a 180 to dodge a statue and had to squeeze the rear of the ship into a tight space. He gasped with relief when the ship set down with a graceful crunch.

He stepped away from the wheel and made his way to the front of the ship and nodded at Annabeth.

"How do you want to do this?", she asked.

"I'll go first!", he said, letting his ADHD take over.

"Oh gods..."

* * *

><p>They all assembled in the hull and gathered in front of a large door in the hull and as promised Leo was in front flanked by the Ares warriors, with Annabeth, Jason, and Piper, flanking them, and behind everyone the Archers of Apollo ready to fight if necessary.<p>

"Ready guys?", Leo yelled over his shoulder.

They all nodded grimly and Leo lifted a lever to open the door...

* * *

><p><strong>Da Da Daaaaaaa, (enter scary music here)<strong>

**Yep I included Will Solace and La Rue in this story, minor character.**

**Should i include and OCs?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day! Jeez!**

**I haven't decided what to do with Leo but you should find out next chapter!**

**This is the chapter you have all been waiting for, and Epic Person I hope this is a good reunion!**

**I do not own any of Percy Jackson's character...they belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

His arms were still around Frank and Hazel when the ship began to pull into position. The ship was massive, about the size of ten city buses, and he had to catch his breath at the intricate designs and and the massive head of the dragon at the front. The ship was beyond description and some of the Vulcan kids looked like they were going to pee themselves. He had to wonder how the boy in the video could build this.

The ship sprouted three landing gear and set down in the clearing with a loud clang. The whole city was deathly silent broken only by a awkward cough from Frank. He could see figures moving around on the deck but couldn't make out faces, would Annabeth be there?

The figures up top disappeared and he hoped the Romans didn't get the wrong message, thinking they were about to attack. He saw some of the Roman campers raise their weapons and glance around nervously. He raised his hand to settle them down and him and Reyna stepped forward flanked by Hazel and Frank and the rest of the populace.

He kept his back straight staring a hole in the hull of the ship expecting something to happen and was greeted with...nothing. The ship remained silent, almost deathly quiet and he had to catch my breath. What if they were attacking! No Annabeth would never allow it.

He was almost prepared to send some campers up to the deck when he heard a distinctive *clang* sound. The hull started to break, but no, the hull was opening. Ten feet began to slide down and out creating a staircase and he caught his breath.

The hull was badly lit and he couldn't see what was inside, he could see nothing but a swirling darkness, a almost void of shadows. Then someone stepped out.

He was smaller, about 5 5" with a mass of curly black hair on his head. He wore a pair of worn out tennis shoes, and jeans. Across his chest was a a breastplate i recognized as Celestial Bronze. He wore yellow craftsman gloves and a old tool belt across his waist. He had a impish smile on his face and he recognized him as the boy in the message.

Many Romans raised their weapons again and he had to wonder what they saw threatening about him, that was when he saw the five figures in armor behind him. He began walking towards me and two other figures came out from behind the warriors. He had never seen the girl with the uneven hair cut and multicolored eyes. She wore a orange shirt that he recognized as a camp shirt and shorts. She sported a dagger at her side.

Reyna caught here breath when she saw the other boy. He guessed he was Jason. She had on a orange camp shirt and a jacket. He had a aura of power around him and he recognized him as a natural leader.

They walked up to them and starred him down as if they didn't know what to say. Jason broke the silence.

"Hey you must be Percy, I'm Jason, good to finally meet you." He stuck out his hand which Percy shook firmly.

"Good to meet you Jason, I'm Percy."

"Oh, we've heard all about you, " said the boy from the video, "Hey I'm Leo captain of the Argo II."

"Annabeth never stops talking about you.", said the Girl, "I'm Piper."

At the mention of Annabeth he felt a pang in my chest. She didn't seem to be here, he looked behind Jason and didn't see her on the steps. Guess she didn't come. Percy introduced Reyna who only starred at Jason as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't.

He was about to introduce Hazel and Frank when Percy was shoved from behind by a angry Octavian. He glared daggers at the Greeks and Jason. He turned to the crows of Romans.

"Look at the Greeks, they come here to attack us, to kill us!", he screamed, many of the Romans shifted in their spot and looked at them nervously.

"They come here to help the giants and take out city!", he yelled again.

"Thats a lie Octavian, and you know that!", Percy screamed.

Octavian turned as if seeing them for the first time and smiled evilly.

"And how?", he said gesturing to Leo and Piper who didn't look very threatening."Will they help us?"

This got a nervous giggle from the crowd and Piper's smile turned into a frown.

"They are weak and small, they couldn't defeat a fly!", he mocked.

He was about to make a another remark when suddenly the seat of his pants caught on fire and he had a foot slammed into his crotch by Piper. Octavian fell to the ground writhing in pain and a mixture of gasps and laughs came from the crowd. Octavian was dragged off the clearing to the hospital. Percy looked at Piper with a mixture of respect and fear and had to wonder where the fire came from. He was about to congratulate them when someone stepped out of the hull.

Time seemed to slow down and the air around him seemed to become crisp and fresh. He moved Jason out of the way much to the surprise of the others. He beheld the figure and let out a lust filled gasp. The sun reflected off her hair to give her almost a halo of golden light, she widened her eyes to take in the appearance of the crowd, reveling her almost perfect gray eyes. She hadn't seen him yet and seemed to scan to crowd looking for someone. He began to run across the open space and pushed the warriors out of the way. He had to get to her. Her eyes fell on his and she seemed to go into a trance. She seemed not able to think or feel, just take in his appearance. He ran up to her and grabbed her into a massive hug which she returned only after a second. He could feel her crying on his shoulder and he himself had to hold in tears.

"I missed you so much.", He whispered.

"I missed you too.", she whispered back.

He didn't even know what he was doing when he pulled her in and kissed her. His brain seemed to turn to jelly and he feel the air get cooler around him and he never wanted it to end, never wanted to let go...

* * *

><p><strong>GOOD OR BAD<strong>

**THUMBS UP OR THUMBS DOWN  
>TELL ME! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Fans sorry about the update time, been really busy with school.**

**So I read all your ideas on Leo's love life and made a decision. **

**You'll see in this chapter.**

**i do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Read**

* * *

><p>Hazel<p>

Hazel couldn't help but think of Sammy when she saw Leo. He was a spitting image of Sammy and her thoughts floated back to her and Sammy's kiss. She felt very guilty fo Frank was next to her. The image of Frank and Sammy in the same spot in her mind didn't work out.

She watched as Jason and the other greeks stepped froward to meet Percy and them. They exchanges pleasantries and she couldn't tell who had more of a air of power, Percy of Jason.

What broke her out of her daze was the girl slamming Octavious in the crotch and she couldn't help but laugh. She liked the girl with the uneven hair and strange eyes. What really caught her off guard was the fire. Leo pointed at him and his pants started into a blaze.

Her thoughts went back to her and Sammy, sharing a cupcake and the kiss. She glanced again at Leo and couldn't help but stare. He must have noticed because he grinned at her. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in my chest and I quickly looked away.

Percy had let go of us and sprinted back to the ship towards a blond haired girl that just stepped out. I had to guess by the way they hugged and kissed that was Annabeth. Not wanting to stare we all looked back at each other. Jason awkwardly ruffled his hair.

"Frank and Hazel, how are you guys?", he asked, breaking the silence.

"Good, had some...interesting adventures since you left.", Frank replied.

She couldn't help but smile at Frank's remark, he was so awkward sometimes and the way he and Jason both shifted about awkwardly made her giggle. Hazel's gaze fell to the other girl, Piper.

"Hi, I'm Hazel, that was a nice kick!", she said.

Piper looked at her, smiling, as if happy that someone had finally broken the silence.

"Piper, and thanks, I've been practicing...", she said.

Hazel was confused when Leo started cracking up and Jason just grimaced, as if remembering something horrible. Jason eventually gave in and he started laughing to. Percy chose this moment to walk over, his arm around Annabeth.

"I see you guys met.", he said, "Hazel and Frank, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

"Good to meet you guys, Percy didn't get in to much trouble?", she asked, smiling at Percy.

"Well, not to much...", Hazel replied.

Percy whirled around seeing the greek warriors and archers still armed and ready. He marched over to them and did a sweep of all those present.

"Clarisse I could smell you from 20 feet away, long time no see!", said Percy, the leader took her helmet off reveling her brown hair and pig eyes.

"Prissy, you just don't know how to die right do you!", she said, smiling.

"Annoying as ever I see.", Percy replied.

Hazel watched as Percy went about greeting all of his old friends. He and the lead archer shared a hug and as if this were a sign the rest of the Greeks lowered their weapons.

"Good to see all you guys.", Percy said, "Now get that armor off the Romans are cool people, a bit serious, but all in all just like us."

Hazel watched in amazement as all the Greek warriors set down their weapons and began shaking hands and high-fiving the Romans. The Greeks really trusted Percy, that was something the Greeks and Romans didn't share. The Romans never trusted anyone. Clarisse began to have a very graphic discussion with a Mars girl on how properly gut a boar. She tuned out of that conversation.

Jason had struck up a nervous discussion with Reyna, sharing stories about their time while he was away. Hazel tried to strike up a conversation with Leo but he had began a animated discussion about his tool belt with a couple of Vulcan kids.

Frank was silent by Hazel's side, He wasn't talking to anyone, just standing there, unmoving as Hazel.

"You keep staring at him, does he really look like this Sammy kid?", Frank asked, still looking forward.

"Exactly...", Hazel replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?", He asked, she smiled at him, she really was lucky to have a friend like him.

"No it's just surprising.", She replied.

Frank seemed to breath out happily when Percy beckoned them over. He Annabeth at his side, and Piper and Leo were near by. Jason was no where to be seen and neither was Reyna.

"Where gonna go get a bite to eat, you two in?", Percy asked.

As if to answer Frank's stomach rumbled getting laughs out of everyone.

"I guess someone is", Leo joked.

Frank blushed and Hazel began to laugh too. They made there way into the city. The rest of the Greeks had been immediately integrated into the Roman groups. Hazel smiled as she saw Ares kids arm wrestling Mars kids, and the Apollo kids trying to "curve" the arrow around Roman campers.

They walked into the dining hall and sat down at a table. Most of the other Romans came in behind them and soon the entire place was filled. Many romans had been wounded in the battle so they couldn't come, but the place filled to the brim. Hazel began to talk to Frank and Leo was annoying Piper who hit him on the head, Percy and Annabeth were talking quietly, and Jason and Reyna were still gone.

"Oh, I hope Jason's Ok.", Piper said.

"Yeah if he was with that chick Reyna, he's probably being beaten senseless right now.", Leo joked.

Piper glared at him, he grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

"What?", he asked.

Piper glared one more time and then began talking to Hazel. Hazel learned she was a daughter of Aphrodite and Hazel was a bit surprised, she didn't look like one. Piper was shocked to learn she was a daughter of Pluto. I introduced Frank as a son of Mars, which got a shocked expression out of all the Greeks.

"I thought all the Ares kids were big and ugly.", said Leo, he said it just loud enough for Clarrise to hear, who threw a piece of chicken at his head.

Jason chose this time to arrive followed closely by Reyna. They both sat down at the table, but Hazel was confused when they sat a the opposite ends. Hazel could see Leo staring at Reyna practically drooling. Piper slapped him on the head and he looked away. Piper rolled her eyes.

"He's like that with every pretty girl...", she told Hazel.

Hazel nodded with understanding, though she felt a pang of jealousy at his attraction to Reyna.

"Maybe thats why I don't stare at you Piper!", Leo replied.

Piper narrowed her eyes suspicious she had just been insulted. Her eyes seemed to widen and she glared at Leo.

"Are you calling me ugly?", she said, hissing every word.

"Well if the shoe fits", Leo replied.

At this Frank started cracking up and Piper proceeded to start punching Leo, yelling and screaming at him. Hazel too began to laugh, and Jason looked in confusion at what was going on.

Hazel decided she would like these newcomers...

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>

**I chose 3 and another LeoXReyna**

**I confused you all **

**Im so evil!**

**Review por favor!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry about the time been busy and my computer was broken.**

**But i'm back and better than ever.**

**This is kinda of a weird chapter as I have to make all the characters show their powers.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

HERE WE GO!

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

Piper watched as Percy and Jason sparred each other in the training area. They were both experienced fighters and their birthrights made them even better. Percy threw a clean slice at Jason's legs and followed it with a stab at the chest. jason deflected both with his shield and returned with two stabs at Percy's shoulders. Using his shield as wall, making Percy move back. Piper smiled, from what she had seen Jason used stabs and blocks to fight, something she attributed to being a Roman.

Campers, Roman and Greek were watching intently, waiting for one of them to lose. She saw some money being exchanged, Drachma and roman coins. She grinned, Jason was a good fighter but he was a team player. Greeks were taught to fight by themselves. Her eyes went back to the fight when Percy used Jason's shield as a stepping stone and jumped over Jason's head. Percy followed this up with a reverse disarming technique that rendered Jason shieldless.

Jason swung around and managed to nick Percy on the arm. This got a cheer from the Roman campers. Percy looked at this and smiled at Jason. He then went into what looked like a defensive stance by sliding his rear leg back, but as Jason began his attack leapt at him and began punishing Jason with a series of blows. Jason was surprised and attempted to block. Percy's attack whipped up a cloud of smoke temporarily blocking the fighters from view.

When the smoke dispersed Percy was standing over Jason with his sword at his neck. This got a cheer from the Greeks and Percy bent down to help him up. Piper walked out to Jason and saw he and Percy were laughing.

"You alright there Sparky?", she said, teasing Jason.

"Ha ha, very funny!", he replied.

"You had me for a second there with that shield.", Percy said, humbly.

"You Greeks are clever, that whole stance change up got me.", Jason replied.

They walked to the edge of the circle as the Greeks collected their money from the mumbling Romans. She saw Leo approaching with Hazel and Frank. Frank was doubled over laughing and Hazel was trying not to herself.

"Who won?", Hazel asked.

"Percy, he's fantastic!", Jason said, grinning.

"Ha why does that not surprise me!", Leo said, poking Jason.

"Ha, you couldn't hurt a fly Valdez.", Jason said punching Leo on the arm.

"There you got with my last name again.", Leo said, faking hurt.

They went on like this for a few more minutes. During which Annabeth returned from a group of Minerva girls. She wrapped herself around Percy's arm and watched the other two fight.

"How did the fight go?", she asked Percy.

"Good.", he replied.

"-Well you couldn't even hurt a carrot-"screamed Leo.

"Did you win?", Annabeth asked Percy.

"-You lost a wrestling match to a kitten-", Jason yelled back.

"Yep, but it was close.", Percy replied to Annabeth's questions.

Leo and Jason were still yelling at each other when Annabeth stepped in. Breaking the two apart.

"Leo, how bout you spar someone?", she asked.

Leo looked nervous for a second but then thought about it. Piper grinned, knowing peer pressure would prevail.

"Fine, name my opponent.", he crossed his fingers, hoping for someone easy.

Piper watched Annabeth look at Hazel who nodded.

"Ok, spar...Frank."

At this Leo looked at the large boy and gulped. Frank looked around nervously and shrugged. Percy and Annabeth grinned at their reactions and shoved them into the ring.

* * *

><p>Leo and Frank were surrounded by a group of campers. Not as many as the Jason versus Percy fight but enough to frightening both contestants. Piper giggled as many Roman campers gasped when they saw Leo enter with no weapons, just his tool belt. Frank stood across from him armed with a bow. They both shifted around on their feet.<p>

Piper watched as a Roman camper held up his hand between them and brought it down signaling the start of the fight. Frank immediately brought up his bow and launched a arrow straight at Leo, who dodged it easily. Leo pulled to large hammers out of his tool belt which got a gasp out of the Romans.

Frank launched another volley of five arrows at Leo who either blocked them or dodged them. Leo then threw one of his hammers at Frank who ducked to dodge it. Leo used this as a distraction technique and covered the distance between them in couple of leaps. Frank pulled out a dagger and began swiping at Leo who fought back. Piper could see that Frank was not experienced with Daggers and he seemed to realize this too.

Frank dropped his dagger which made Leo raise a eyebrow. Leo fell back in shock as Frank began to get bigger, and his body stretched to it was double the usual size. Piper gasped as she saw Frank become a Tiger. A giant white Tiger. The Romans all smiled with glee at this and the Greeks and Jason gasped. The tiger took a swipe at Leo and he flew back five feet landing on his back.

Leo stood back up and glared at Frank you growled triumphantly. Piper giggled as Frank was suddenly burned in the butt by a flame the size of a quarter. The Romans gasped wondering where the fire had come from. As if to answer Leo screamed "Flame on" and set his arms on fire. The Romans gasped again and Frank shrunk away in fear. Piper had to wonder if he were afraid of fire.

Leo grinned and began to approach Frank who hid like a kitten. Piper saw Hazel pull out a piece of wood and looked at it and showed it to Frank, as if to show it wouldn't get hurt. As if to respond Frank leapt at Leo swiping and knocking at him with his paws. Leo blasted a wall of fire between them and managed to punch Frank in the ear singing some hair. Frank growled and jumped into the fire ramming Leo back onto the ground.

Leo grit his teeth and stood up and blasted pillars of fire out of his hands. One of which caught Frank on the side. Burning the hair and scorching the skin. Piper watched in amazement as the battle went on. They were both evenly matched. Frank would turn into a multitude of animals and pound Leo, who in turn would burn him away.

Piper could see the battle was close to ending when Leo who had a gash on his left arm pulled out a screwdriver and took aim at Frank who was above him in the form of a eagle. He brought his hand back and threw the flaming screwdriver which caught Frank in the wing. Frank plummeted to the ground. He turned back into his human form and stood up gasping. Leo and and Frank stared at each other, panting. Than as if on cue they both collapsed.

Shock shown on all the campers faces. They all gathered around the two fighters who were both passed out.

"A tie?", one of the Roman campers said.

Leo had claw marks and scratched all over him and Frank had singed hair all over him with a burn on his arm.

"A tie!", exclaimed Annabeth.

At this everyone cheered. The Romans and the Greeks all high-fived and Piper knew that the Greeks had officially been welcomed into their society. They were officially Romans...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so my opinion on the characters.<strong>

**1) Percy- Cool character, probably the best, well rounded.**

**2)Annabeth- Alright, kinda annoying but a good girlfriend.**

**3)Jason- Irritating, and kinda weird. Seems to me like a attention hog.**

**4)Piper- Cool character, just a cool american kid**

**5)Leo- Cool character, number two in my book, behind Percy.**

**6)Hazel- Couldn't really connect with her. She kinda bores me.**

**7)Frank- Nice guy, but they focus to much on his flaws.**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys new chapter...**

**Always wonder how some authors always have something to rant about before the new chapter.**

**Due to the fact I am a boring person I will not tell you my life stories...i am just going to hate on Jason.**

**-Upstart, annoying, boring, "killed the titan Krios with his bare hands", Percy took on like two titans, thinks he's awesome, boring powers, and he is just a stuck up guy.**

**There, all done, now onto the chapter.**

**I do not own the Heroes of Olympus... **

* * *

><p>Reyna<p>

The arrival of the Greeks and the subsequent reunion was nothing like Reyna had thought. As Jason stepped off the boat she had to wonder how he was going react. She had to wonder how she wanted him to react. Her feelings towards him were confused at best and whatever relationship they had was only budding.

Reyna know knew that whatever could have been no longer was possible after the arrival of Piper. Reyna had mixed feelings towards Piper. She was a threat but at the same time she admired her spunk and forwardness. She had taken to Jason and he to her. He seemed to be so caught up in her, he didn't even glance her way.

Reyna thought all this as she walked towards the group next to the ship. Jason and Percy were surrounded by the usual crowd and Leo was hanging upside down on the hull of the ship, along with two Vulcan kids who were pointing at the symbols along the hull.

She walked up to the left of Jason and had to flinch when she saw his arm around Piper's waist. She felt a small pang of sadness and then guilt, for she knew a Roman wasn't weak. She was about to walk away when she heard a call from above.

"Hola, princessa bonita!", Leo called in spanish.

The others didn't notice and the Vulcan kids looked away in surprise and fear at what would come to their new friend. Reyna had a way with dealing with people and it usually involved a knife.

"Come down from there and I'll tell you what I think of that statement.", she called back pulling out a gold dagger.

"No, can do, ma'am, i'm stuck at the moment, and i value my life!", he called back.

"Oh, no need to be scared i'll only maim you.", she called back.

"While that does sound fun, ill sit out."

"I got my eye on you Valdez, watch your back.", she returned.

Leo finished off the conversation by making a heart with his fingers. Reyna couldn't tell why his face was so red. Because he was upside down or because he was blushing.

Reyan turned back to Jason and the others. She stiffened again as she saw Jason kiss Piper on the check. Reyna felt angrier than she had ever felt before. She knew as the camps leader she should maintain her cool. She had been taught by Lupa to always maintain composure, but know she felt like a volcano. She looked away and began to take quick even breaths.

She tried to regain what cool she could and began to listen to Annabeth who was discussing supplies and food with Percy and Jason. Jason seemed to finally see her there and smiled nervously.

"So, uh, Reyna, what do you think?", Jason asked.

"It's, uh, good?", she lied.

"We think so to", Frank added.

She nodded and flinched as Leo walked up and put his arm on her shoulder. She met this with a sharp elbow in the ribs, which caused him to keel over.

Piper laughed at this and Jason just sighed and looked away. Leo made a surprisingly fast recovery and stood back up, as if nothing had happened. Reyna saw Hazel raise her eyes brows and then look away. Reyna made a mental note to question Hazel about her attachment to the Valdez boy. She looked at him to much and Reyna was getting curious.

That reminded her. Valdez. The kid was annoying, irritating, obnoxious, but she kinda liked him. He was defiantly not a Roman, but he made a valuable asset to the voyage that took place in two days.

Reyna now began thinking about the voyage. Her thoughts wandered to Roman presence and then to the prophecy itself...

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

She began to analyze the wording and structure. Seven must answer the call. That meant seven half bloods will go on the quest. But did that mean more could accompany them? The Greeks brought many more soldiers, would they be going? _To Storm or Fire..._ that could mean Leo, Percy or Jason, as Leo could control fire and Percy and Jason, storms. That added three of the seven to the list.

"The World must fall... metaphor or a warning?", she had to wonder, "Would those on the quest destroy the world, or was "world" a metaphor of "earth" or Gaia?"

She then began to think about the other prophecy.

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

That was a easy one, Annabeth had a part to play in this quest. However the walk alone part got Reyna thinking. Would she be a separate quest all together? There may be two separate groups at work here. The group of seven and Annabeth. She however added Annabeth to the list of seven.

She thought about it for a minute and then added Frank, Hazel, and Piper. They all seemed to have parts in this and their names seemed to fit in with the others. Reyna counted it up. Jason, Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Frank. Reyna blinked, they all seemed to fit together perfectly. They were the prophecy of seven.

Reyna was thrust back into life with the timely arrival of Octavian and two of his goons.

"Good", Reyna thought, "something to hit."

Octavian walked up to Percy and shoved him aside and continued waking towards the ship. He looked at it with distrust and then walked back to the group.

"That really is one disgusting, hunk of metal, you have there.", he said, directing his gaze to Leo.

Leo looked as if he had been slapped and Reyna could see embers dancing through his hair. Octavian seemed to look at this with humor, almost glee.

"Oh, yes the fire boy, heard you learned everything you know from your mother, guess she wasn't a good mechanic.", he said, as if he wanted to get scorched.

Leo looked as if he wanted to cry, Reyna didn't know what happened to his mother but saw Octavian had just hit a soft spot. Piper put her hand on his shoulder but took it off when it began to burn. Leo's eyes turned red and he burst into flame.

"Don't talk about my mother!", he hissed, running at Octavian leaving behind flaming foot prints.

Octavian's thugs stepped forward as if attempting to stop him and were blasted aside by Leo who kept running. Leo continued running strait at Octavian who smiled wider. Reyna thought this was odd, due to the fact he was about to get pounded.

Leo leapt up and planted his foot on Octavians chest blasting him back onto the hull of the ship. Reyna winced at the sickening *clang* and waited for the screams.

All she heard was laughter. Octavian was giggling like a mad man. His two thugs helped him to his feet and he cradled his arm.

"Reyan and Percy I would like to see you in the Senate.", he gasped, clearly in pain.

"For what Octavian?", Percy asked, clearly still mad at him.

"To discuss the attack of the Greek on me and the termination of our cooperation.", he whispered, hobbling away laughing.

it took Reyna a second to figure out what he had said. But when it hit her it felt like a landslide. Octavian wanted Leo to respond. Thereby creating false evidence of a Greek attack.

Octavian could dissolve the prophecy of seven...

Octavian could drive the Greeks out of Rome...

Octavian could start a war...

* * *

><p><strong>(PLay scary music here)<strong>

**Octavian you fool! You've doomed us all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the update time guys, busy over the holidays.**

**But i'm back and roaring for action. **

**In this chapter Octavian will play a major role and will take place from the view of Percy.**

**Quick question for you guys...**

**1) I know who Octavian is in my story (I haven't revealed anything yet) but who do you think he is? A power hungry freak or something more?**

**I do not own any characters from the Percy Jackson stories.**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

It seemed to Percy that everyone in Rome was there. The circular building that held the senate was packed and many campers sat in the doorway just to watch. There was much whispering and mumbling being done among those that gathered and Percy had to wonder if they were in the prophecies favor. Percy was worried. This was the first situation in which the voyage was threatened.

Percy had a uneasy feeling from the entire situation. There was something that was off, something that shouldn't be happening. He didn't understand what was wrong but there seemed to be a pressure in the room. He could tell all the campers felt it. They all chattered nervously and Percy saw many of them glance over their shoulder's as if expecting something.

Percy did a 360 rotate around the room taking in all the campers. They were lined up on the seats behind him and too both sides. They were packed tightly and watched in anticipation for the day's events.

Percy had to catch his breathe when he saw Octavian directly across from him. His arm was in a sling and his skin glowed a sickly white. He seemed to have aged ten years and acquired cancer in the last few hours. What really set Percy off was Octavian's expression.

Octavian glared at him. He had his eyes trained directly on Percy's, and his seemed to follow his every move. Even when Percy turned he could feel his eyes on the back of his head. Percy tried to match his gaze for a while but gave up after five minutes. Percy noted that the campers that sat near Octavian seemed to shy away from him, as if trying to escape a disease. He was about to point his out to Annabeth when he was called upon by Reyna.

She didn't directly call upon Percy but she stood up from the crowd and made her way to one of the two matching Praetor's thrones. Percy watched as jason also stood up but as if realizing something, sat back down. Percy almost had to grin at Jason, he still thought he was a Praetor.

"Not anymore", thought Percy.

Percy took his place on the throne next to Reyna and once again scanned the crowd. At his immediate left stood the other members of the prophecy. Annabeth was looking at him reassuringly and Percy grinned at her, as if to say everything will be ok. In response she looked at Piper who had her arm around Leo's neck. Leo seemed to have calmed down, but he nervously played with cogs and gears.

Percy wondered what he was thinking about as he seemed to be mulling over something. He would catch glances at Octavian and glare and then go back to thinking.

Percy was blasted out of his thoughts by Reyna. She stood up and raised her hands and the crowds immediately stopped whispering. Percy had to be impressed, she could really demand attention. She looked around the crowd, as if for dramatic effect, but Percy knew she was sizing up and glaring at her possible opponents.

"Campers, both Roman and Greek, we have been called here by Octavian to discuss matters for the camp.", She said, most campers knew this, but many gasped.

Octavian grinned triumphantly and let out a small giggle. Percy was shocked to see just how greatly he had fallen into disrepair. Leo had only broken his arm three hours ago, but Octavian looked like he had been in a prisoner of war camp. Octavian must have felt Percy's eyes, cause he looked strait at Percy and grinned. Percy wondered what he had up his sleeve.

"That's right, Octavian believes he has the information and grounds to declare open war against the Greeks.", she said, many Romans glanced uneasily at the Greeks.

Hearing his name Octavian rose up, smiling as he went. Many campers gasped and Reyna glared. Campers were never supposed to talk or speak unless spoken to by a Praetors.

"Good Romans, I have asked you all to be here today to discuss the pressing matter of the Greek invasion, and the subsequent destruction of Rome.", spoke Octavian, he might have appeared sickly but he still had his voice.

"On what grounds do you make this claim.", Reyna demanded.

Octavian grinned sheepishly and smiled at Leo, who glared back. Percy knew whatever was coming next, wasn't going to be good.

"What grounds you ask...my attack this afternoon, by none other than by the Greek right there," he said, pointing at Leo.

"I was walking down the path to the temple of Jupiter when me and my two companions were jumped by the Greek and attacked. He easily took down my friends with his devilish fire powers, and then snapped my arm.", Octavian lied, many campers gasped and stared at Leo, some in disbelief and others in horror

"As he stood over me he then declared himself a servant of Gaea.", Yelled Octavian, grinning at the campers reactions.

Percy was frightened, Octavian as crazy as he was, was a fantastic public speaker. The Roman campers began to get restless. Percy feared they might have a all out rebellion on their hands.

"Do you have proof of this statement?", Reyna asked.

"Yes, I have statements from my two companions, and eye witnesses from up to five campers."

Octavian grinned at Reyna who in turn sighed.

"Therefor, I declare a all out war against the back stabbing Greeks, and there immediate removal from Camp and a statement to kill on site.", Octavian screamed. He was spitting now and had a look of pure fury in his eyes.

Percy sighed as he watched Romans grab Greeks from behind and hold them above their heads yelling words of retribution and payment. Percy knew it was over, that the prophecy had failed. However, he still felt that something was wrong with the situation, something he had missed.

Percy was puzzled for a second as he watched Piper whisper something in Leo's ear. Leo who had before been hanging his head in sadness suddenly brightened up. He began to whisper quietly with Piper, a look of defiance is his eyes.

He and Piper stood up as one and Percy began to get even more confused. What were they doing?

"Excuse me, but I have something to say.", Piper declared.

Upon seeing her Octavian sneered.

"What's this, a Greek, you have no power here traitor.", screamed Octavian.

"You shut you mouth traitor, you know all of what you just said is a lie and we have proof.", screamed Leo.

"SHUT UP, GREEK!", howled Octavian.

"What's the matter Octavian, think they might know to much?", Asked Reyna.

Octavian got a look of absolute fury in his eyes and looked as if he wanted to rip Piper and leo in half.

"You may speak Piper.", said Reyna.

"Thank you...", replied Piper, "Octavian, we have proof of your lies, and were going to call you out."

Percy smiled, if Piper and Leo could pull this off there might just be hope for the prophecy. This would be the defining point in today's events. This would make history.

"Now to begin..."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT'S HAPPENING!<strong>

**WHAT DO THEY KNOW? **

**tune in next week for another exciting episode of Batman!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wassup yal!**

**I'm back in black, and I would like to say I am sorry for taking so long, it's that time of year...finals. Had to study and been really busy. But we all know what comes after Finals...Christmas break. HECK YA!**

**So yeah another chapter,**

**Also got some questions for you-**

**1) Clarisse...ya or nay (I might kill her in my story)**

******2) Will Solace...ya or nay (Also might kill him)**

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

Leo was slightly startled by the way Piper demanded the attention of all the campers, both Roman and Greek. She seemed to radiate a glow of authority and power. Next to her, he knew he looked like a fool. Leo looked away from Piper and sadly his eyes met that of Octavian.

Leo couldn't figure out what this guy's angle was. He was a Roman of course but he seemed to hate everything Roman. Well everything that didn't give him power. Leo was slightly confused by his motives. He had to wonder, what did he want?

As he and Piper stood there he couldn't help but smile at the creep across from him. Leo was slightly frightened by all of the Romans. Half of them looked like they wanted to kill him and the other half like they couldn't decide. Leo gulped and put on his best face.

He was still in shock from the lack of concern and fear on the face of Piper. Leo silently thanked her and decided to let her do the talking. He turned back to the room and watched as Percy looked at him pleadingly, as if to ask him to follow through with this. Leo gulped and looked away.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Piper. She had cleared her throat loudly and had gained the attention of the entire room.

"Thank you...", she said, "Now, as you all know, Octavian, seems to have a very solid case, but, it's all a lie."

Octavian flinched again at the statement. He then put on a face of security. Leo had to admit, it looked convincing, but he could detect a slight amount of fear beneath his eyes. Even some of the campers rolled their eyes in boredom.

"First I would like to restate the story, as it actually occurred.", said Piper.

"We don't need this.", yelled one, of the Roman campers.

"You see, me and six other campers all connected to the prophecy were discussing the plans for our impending voyage.", said Piper, ignoring the comment.

Leo looked around the room and saw her words were having no effect.

"We never provoked a fight, but Octavian arrived and attacked us negatively.", she said, "Verbally attacking one of our members and causing the ensuing fight.

"How do we know you aren't just making this up.", yelled the same camper, "The prophecy is made up of Greeks, you may just by lying!

"Then I would like to call Roman Campers Rick and Liam to the floor...or whatever it's called.", Leo yelled suddenly.

This caught the entire room off guard. Leo could see the two campers look around as if fearing this about to come up. Slowly the crowd eased them forward, some even giving the two disapproving looks, as if they were the enemy.

Leo looked happily at the two Vulcan campers, grinning and nodding at them reassuringly. Liam nervously fiddled with his fingers and Rick tapped his foot.

"Ok guys, now is it true that you were assisting me in the final checking of the Argo II?", Leo asked.

"Sure, we were both there.", replied Liam.

"Now, did you see any members of the prophecy ever approach the temple of Jupiter, the scene of Octavian's alleged crime?"

"No, you were all at the Argo.", replied Rick.

"So you agree that I nor any of the other members never attacked Octavian unnecessarily?", Leo asked.

Octavian jumped up suddenly, jabbing his good hand at Leo and literally foaming at the mouth.

"How do we know you Greeks didn't force them to say that?", he screamed.

Many Roman campers stood up screaming, all their pent up fear and energy finally being released in one giant yell of anger. Leo felt a pang of fear as he watched the crowd storm towards Reyna and Percy, held back only by the few guards left.

"Sit down!", Yelled Piper, Leo could tell back the fact that all the campers sat down immediately, that Piper had used her Charmspeak ability.

Leo could see the confused faces on all of the campers as they realized that all of the other campers had also sat down. Leo felt a stab in the chest as Octavian was still standing. He was the only on still remaining on his feet, a wide twisted grin on his face.

Leo was scared now. Who was Octavian he had to wonder, Leo had never seen someone not follow one of Piper's commands, even gods followed her commands.

"It appears we have a charmspeaker in our midst!", roared Octavian.

Many of the Romans shook their heads as if to clear it of a out side force. A even madder expression on their faces.

Leo could hear cries of "Traitor" and "Earth born" and other nonsense like that. Leo saw Percy stand up as if to calm the crowds, but he knew that even he could not calm them.

"Wait!", yelled Leo.

Leo was surprised with the how the crowds quieted suddenly. Leo knew they couldn't last long, so he knew he only had a minute.

"Before you pass judgement, i would like to bring up what we really wanted to point out, the proof that Octavian was lying.", said Leo.

Octavian rolled his eyes again and grinned. Leo returned the grin.

"It took us a while to figure out the problem in your story but when we did we knew you didn't have a chance.", Leo said, still grinning, "You see, I will admit to the fact that I attacked Octavian, but it was not unprovoked."

Octavian was still grinning and Leo knew he must of thought he didn't have any proof.

"You see, he openly insulted a aspect of my life that I hold very sensitive.", Leo said, not longer smiling, "So yes I attacked him, but I have one question for him..."

Leo paused fro dramatic effect. Many campers sucked in their breath anticipating the next moment.

"How did you know...", Leo mumbled.

Octavian looked around confused, many other people mumbled lightly.

"What?", asked Octavian, almost jokingly.

Leo looked up quickly and glared at Octavian.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!", screamed Leo, many campers crouched back in fear and Octavian even got a look of anger on his face.

"How did I know...what?", asked Octavian, almost innocently.

"You made fun of my mother, the night when she died had been one of my greatest secrets told only to two of my trusted friends, so...how did you know?", asked Leo again, clearly angered.

Piper looked at Leo proudly and Jason got a look of surprise on his face. This quickly turned into shock and then into realization. Leo felt a few tears slide down his face, and he wiped them away quickly, putting on a smile as he watched Octavian glance around in fear.

Many campers had moved their angry expressions from Leo to Octavian. Leo liked what he was seeing. What Leo really liked was Octavian's expression. The way his face took a purple tint when he got really angry. Two Greek campers that Leo recognized as Ares campers grabbed Octavian, roughly from behind. He made very little attempt to escape only sat there.

Leo, was not done yet though, Octavian had still not answered his question and Leo wanted answers.

"You didn't answer my question Octavian!", yelled Leo.

Octavian had lowered his head and now he looked only at the ground. Leo was about to ask him again when Octavian started laughing. Leo was shocked, he had just proved Octavian wrong and he thought it was a joke? Octavian grinned at Leo still laughing his horrible laugh.

"You couldn't just shut up, could you Greek?", hissed Octavian.

"What was that Octavian?", asked Leo, crossing his arms.

"Always causing problems aren't you Leo?", Octavian hissed again.

"You don't know me.", yelled Leo

This made Octavian laugh even harder.

"Oh...I know everything about you Leo, how you killed you mother!", hissed Octavian, many campers gasped, "I was told everything about you, and you two daughter of Athena.

"From who?", Leo asked, fearing the answer.

Octavian looked around and with a flip of his good arms the two Ares campers holding him were blasted back, causing many campers to scream.

"It doesn't matter who, the only thing that matters is...YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!", he screamed.

With a blinding flash the cyclone of power swirled around Octavian, and with a mighty bomb he disappeared.

Leo was stunned, a perfect circle had been created around which Octavian had been standing. The campers who had been around him had been thrown back, and many were groaning. Leo saw Percy rush forward to where Octavian had been standing. Leo couldn't get a good view but it seemed that he was examining something.

Jason called to him, wondering what he was doing.

"There's something here.", Percy called.

"What?", Jason asked.

Leo could only catch one word but the only word made his heart shiver and make him realize just how small he really was. It made him want to give up and just lay down his arms, for the one word Percy said struck fear in the hearts of every camper.

"...dirt"

* * *

><p><strong>BIG shout out to Wheeeeeeeeee for guessing Octavian'srole in this story<strong>

**SoBYEnow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, sorry about the length of this chapter, only about a thousand words, not my longest.**

**This chapter will be about Jason and his ideas.**

**I got a review about hating on Jason, and I know I should learn to live with him, that is why I dedicate this chapter to him.**

**LOL!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

They had left as soon as they could. Piper had organized five other campers and had gathered all the supplies on the ship. Jason could see the fear and shock in the Roman's eyes. Jason knew those looks were subconsciously directed to Octavian.

Jason, who had always been taught to never fear anything, was afraid himself. He still couldn't figure out what HAD happened. He had always been suspicious of Octavian but to think he might be a traitor was shocking. It was unbelievable. New Rome had been his home for as long as he could remember, it had been the constant in his life. To think the place he had once thought of as, perfect and safe, may now be filled with traitors.

Jason knew he couldn't jump to conclusions. The fact Octavian had teleported and left behind only dirt, may not mean he had a connection to Gaea. Octavian had dabbled in magic, the dirt may be nothing more than the leftover of a spell.

Jason knew he shouldn't be so hopeful.

Jason watched the last Percy heft the last box onto the Argo II and he knew they would be leaving in a matter of hours. It wasn't like Jason had never left camp before, but this felt wrong. Knowing that other spies may be in camp. Jason knew the other campers could handle themselves, but he felt a sinking feeling. Like something bad would happen.

Jason looked up at the deck of the ship, the sun slightly in his eyes. He could see campers running across the planks. The Vulcan kids, who specialized in Roman weapon engineering, had help Leo outfit the ship with four large cross bows and a multitude of other weapons. If they were attacked, they would be ok.

The feeling, was however, still there, and Jason ran to Piper's side, a effort to forget his worries.

"Hey Sparky, you all packed up?", she asked, trying to make light banter.

"Sure Pipes, been ready for a while now.", He replied, Jason had always traveled light. Not just physically light, but mentally, never knowing you family didn't leave you with much.

Besides, all the campers onboard had been limited to a single pack. This kept the ship light and fast. Jason was hesitant about the journey. It was a prophecy of "seven" and even Jason didn't know the number of campers going. The main seven members including Annabeth were defiantly going. But the Greeks had brought seven archers and seven warriors with them, and Jason was worried for their survival. Prophecies had a tendency to kill "unnecessary" members. It was possible that, they may all die.

Jason didn't want this on his hands and prayed to the gods they wouldn't be going. Jason now found him self at the helm of the Argo II. He had wandered there in his thoughts and had lost Piper along the way. He climbed up on the wooden railing and grabbed a rigging. He looked up at the sun and decided it was about half day. They would be leaving with in the hour.

He looked behind him and watched as Leo fiddled with a control panel on one of the railings, Jason guessed it controlled a sort of automatic defense system. Jason had to wonder if they would be using it. He had a sinking feeling they would be.

Jason could hear a commotion in the clearing below and jumped down from the railing. Looking over the side he could see the final preparations being done. He pull-vaulted over the side and hovered down, using his powerful wind powers. He could see the other six of the prophecy lined up and he landed next to Piper, who smiled and elbowed him in the arm.

A quick look behind him revealed Clarrise and Will Solstice, accompanied by the 12 other campers from their cabins. Jason was slightly impressed. They all knew the dangers of the voyage, and yet they decided to join them. Jason was filled with a sense of pride he had only felt on a few occasions. Against all rational thought, these 14 had joined their fight against the giants.

He also had a sense of fear. There was a major possibility they may all die, the extra 14 and the seven of the prophecy. They made their choice, he decided. He turned back to face the crowds.

Jason watched as Percy stepped forward. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the huddled masses..

"I'm going to try and keep this short.", He said, "While I know you are all probably tired of hearing us talk, I would just like to thanks all of you for all your hard work and strength in the last battle against the giants."

Many campers nodded and clapped each other on the back.

"And while it may be hard to see you lang time leader, Jason, go again, I have no doubt in my mind that in leaving the camp in the hands of you able bodied Romans will provide the support and leadership necessary for the good of the camp.", He said. Many campers cheered and rattled their weapons.

"So this is my good bye to you, I hope that one day we will all meet again.", stated Percy, as many campers cheered.

The mass of people surged forward to say their good byes. Jason shock hands with almost all the campers in Rome. Many younger campers broke down and began to cry when they saw him going. Jason was struck with just how much he was loved by the Romans. To see him go again must have been heart breaking to them.

Their good byes were cut short by Percy and Annabeth entering the Argo II, symbolizing the depart of the ship. They were shortly followed by Clarrise and the Ares campers. Seconds later Frank and Hazel got on board, holding hands and not looking back. Leo entered after high-fiving a group of Vulcan kids and winking at Reyna. Who slugged him in the arm. Piper walked in next, gesturing for Jason to join her. He walked up the ramp slowly, waving as he went, he could see the Apollo kids following him.

Walking up to the deck and looking up over the railing at the cheering masses, made him realize many things. He was leaving camp for a long time, visiting Rome and then Greece was going to take many months, he would be leaving home for a long time.

He still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. It was a sinking pit in his stomach. Full of angst and fear.

He flinched a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Piper, with her ever changing eyes staring at him. He returned the smile and all his fears left him.

Looking back over the crowds of Romans, he knew they would be ok. It had to be ok. Despite the fact he might not see Rome ever again, it would always remain a constant in his life.

...or at least he hoped...

* * *

><p><strong>FORSHADOWING?<strong>

**A quick chapter to set off their adventure. Just a filler, next chapter we get into the action**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up guys! Im back with another chapter, and I am really sorry about the update time, been really busy.**

**ok, this chapter will be about FRANK!**

**Also, I need you guys help. **

**Percy Jackson has used almost all popular greek/roman creatures and I need new ones.**

**Give my obscure monsters and I will give you a cookie.**

I do not own Percy Jackson and the olympians, Rick Riordan does.

* * *

><p>Frank<p>

Frank had no idea how long the trip would take, but he knew putting a group of ADHA kids on one floating ship, was like a flying time bomb. But Frank kept himself occupied stringing and then unstringing his bow, which in his opinion was fun, and talking to Hazel.

Frank knew something was up with Hazel. She seem out of it, always staring off into the distance, and some times she would forget he was there. Frank was genuinely worried about her sanity, he had seen it start to happen ever since they got the message from Leo. He knew some thing was going on between the two, if even Leo knew it or not.

Frank also had to wonder if he was just being jealous or not. He had liked Hazel for months before he had even admitted he liked her, and now he felt like that attraction was being threatened. He still liked Hazel, loved her even, but he had to wonder what Leo thought of her. He seemed to not even notice the fact she stared at him whenever he wasn't looking.

He knew it had to do with Sammy. She had told him little about the mysterious boy of the past, but he often heard her whispering the name when looking at Leo.

He saw Hazel walking by and was momentarily caught up in staring at her hair, wondering what secrets she still kept. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't even realize she was walking towards him. He caught himself and lowered his gaze, as if to make it seem that was was looking into the distance. He tried to keep up the act but had to give it up when she bent down in front of him, staring at him with her sparkling brown eyes.

He met her gaze and smiled, she had this effect on him that made him happy.

"Is something wrong Frank?", she asked, her face full of genuine concern. That made him like her all the more.

"No", he lied, "just bored it all." He could see she didn't buy it, but when she sat down next to him looking out over the earth, he sighed, she had bought it.

"Now, Frank, you know your an awful liar.", she said. Apparently she hadn't bought it.

"You've been starring at my weirdly this entire trip, what's up?", she asked, smiling at him, "you can tell me." Now Frank would prefer not to lie to his new girl friend, but he knew he had to make a choice.

"Just, uh, nothing... I'm fine.", he lied. Hazel, narrowed her eyes, for a moment, as if looking into his mind, and huffed.

"Fine, don't tell me", she growled, she stomped off, and walked below deck.

Frank looked up in shock, he had only made Hazel mad a few times, but he had never seen her this angry before. Frank hunched over putting his chin on his hands, and let out a sigh. He had trouble making friends, and the possibility of a girl friend had been but a dream until only recently. He hoped they hadn't just broken up.

He got to his feet and dragged himself to the railing of the ship, and looked over the edge at the the checkered farmlands below. The beautiful scenery did little to stop him from wallowing in his self misery.

As he sat there huffing, he almost missed the blur of movement across the horizon. He trained his eyes on the spot but whatever it was, was gone. He looked around the sky for a moment, but he couldn't find it again. He took one more glance around the horizon, hoping to spot it again. Sighing he looked down, but the blur of movement to his left caught his attention again.

Worried he put his hand on the railing and took his bow off his shoulder. He didn't take out a arrow yet, as he hope it was just a eagle. He wiped his eyes across the sky, in a grid pattern, slightly worried. Not seeing anything he approached the railing and looked over the side.

Upon seeing a raven drifting below the ship he huffed and but his bow back on his shoulder.

"Watcha looking at?," he heard behind him. Frank whirled around and saw Percy leaning against the mast behind him. Franks acknowledged him and then went back to the railing, and saw the raven was gone. He stood back up and walked towards Percy.

"Thought I saw something", he replied. He met Percy's eyes and saw they weren't directed at him, but instead were full of confusion and fear, and aimed above Frank's head.

Frank turned around and was paralyzed with fear, as what he saw appeared to be a large bird flying directly towards him. Something about the bird confused Frank. Stunned, he stood watching as it got closer. He watched as it neared him and pointed his talons directly at Frank. Frank almost screamed as he saw the bird seemed to be made of pure flames.

What saved his life from dying at the hands of the burning bird, was percy shoving hi from behind. Frank fell forward against the railing, almost going over. Senses restored, Frank grabbed his bow, and shot a arrow after the bird, which burned up in it's fiery wake. Frank watched in awe, as it fell between him and the sun, revealing his coat of red feathers surrounded by a burning inferno.

The bird itself did not look to kind, and starred at Frank with it's blood red eyes. Frank watched Percy summon a ball of water and throw it at the bird, which caused it to scream, revealing it's razor sharp beak. Frank launched another arrow at it and could hear the other campers arriving from the hull.

Frank ran to them, as did Percy. Leo ran up to the helm and began to steer away from the bird. Annabeth ran to Percy's arms, and stare up at the bird, in a mixture of wonder and fear.

"My Gods, it's a Phoenix." She gasped. Frank looked back at it and saw that she was right. He had heard stories about the legendary bird of fire.

"Leo, we have to get out of here, move it!" Yelled Percy.

"I know man, im trying." he screamed back, throwing the wheel to the side, and Frank could hear the ship groan with the strain of the sharp turn.

Annabeth grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt and screamed at him. "We have to keep that thing away from the ship!" Frank couldn't tell what she was so worried about, but when she pointed at the floor and at the Phoenix, he understood.

Fire burns wood very easily. If that thing got anywhere near them, Frank's stick would burn up, the one thing that kept him alive.

From there it quickly dawned on him that something much worse could happen. The Argus II, was a combination of metal, magic, but most importantly...wood.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it?<strong>

**Hope to get to 50 reviews this chapter!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
